Past, Present, Future
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Will the past help them save their future?
1. Chapter 1

Buckbeak and I roamed over the ocean looking out for Tenzin's flying bison. He should have called for me sooner then he had. I could have helped the Avatara defeat Amon but now i think it is pointless for me to teach the avatar anything. She already knows the four elements, how to reach the Avatar state and how to contact Aang. What else is there for her to learn?

I mean, I could teach her blood bending but that's illegal in Republic City and I don't think she would want to learn it after the whole thing with Amon and Tarlokk. Grandma said that I would teach her what she taught Aang which was how to control the Avatar state and how to get in touch with the spirit world. But, didn't the avatar already do that?

I can teach her how to create lightening and how to re-direct it. But, doesn't the fire bender know how to create lightening? She'll want him to teach her. Not some girl she just met. Ugh, this was going to be difficult figuring out what to teach her. Tenzin told me to just teach her more water bending from my grandmother, about the spirit world and about the four elements. But her water bending master was Katara. She was the greatest water bender ever and the greatest healer ever and she still is! I don't know what I'm going to do.

Buckbeak chirped and flew faster. He must have sighted Tenzin. I squinted my eyes to try and see them but they were to far. I could only see the bison which looked like a little dot. Buckbeak tucked his legs in, tucked his tail, straightened his neck and took one big flap and jetted across to see the bison. He gets excited to see some other animal that can fly like him and he usually always stays with the bison when we are at Republic City.

"Hi Tenzin!" I yelled as Buckbeak flew past Oogi. Oogi grumbled and sped up to catch us.

"Oogi! Slow!" Tenzin yelled pulling back on the reins but that only made Oogi go faster.

Buckbeak chirped as he quickly flew down towards the water. I screamed as we hit the water. We came right back up towards the left of Oogi. As soon as we got just above the bison, Buckbeak spread his wings drying himself off as he came down to the bison's flying level. Of course I was soaked but that's okay. I'm a waterbender and a fire bender. I evaporated the water from my skin and bent the water out of my hair and clothes and dropped it back into the sea.

"Control yourself Buckbeak," I sighed petty his thigh.

"Well, now that that is over," Tenzin said turning his head to me. "Hello Millennia, I'd like you to meet the Avatar Korra and her friends Asami, Mako and Bolin."

Korra came to the edge of the saddle. "Hi! I'm so excited to meet you! Katara has told me everything about your Grandma and Aang!"

"Hey isn't the avatar the only one who's able to bend more then element? The girl Asami asked.

"I'm the avatar's guide, you can say. All of us know two elements, no more but no less, and we are very spiritual. Our duty is to teach the avatar whatever needs to be taught and just be there for the avatar whether it's spiritually or not," I replied with a smile.

"But what are you going to teach Korra? She knows all the elements and she knows how to reach the avatar state and how to contact Aang," Said the young boy holding onto Korra's waist must have been Mako.

"I'm going to teach her what my Grandmother taught Aang. How to really control the avatar state and how to get in touch with the spirit world," I looked over at him.

"When can we start? I'm dying to learn from you!" Korra exclaimed.

"Uhm, I don't know," I said scratching my head. "But first we have to meditate for 24 hours. Not all at once but we'll meditate for 2 weeks so that's about 2 hours each day. I like to meditate early in the morning where no one can bother me and I can hear nature as it wakes up."

"Could I join you?" Someone asked.

I looked over at the guy with the beautiful green eyes. Must be an earth bender. I paused admiring his muscles. I smiled and nodded. "Anyone can join! I just need to figure out when we're going to start. I need a day or two before anything because I'm so tired! Flying from the Fire Nation capital really takes a toll on you," This attractive young earth bender stared at me. He wasn't actually listening I could tell but I didn't care. I stared back. He was very attractive. He must be Bolin, Mako's brother.

"Pabu, what are you doing?" Bolin asked as a little red fire ferret jumped off his shoulder and landed on the back of Buckbeak. Pabu scurried onto my lap and looked at me with interest.

"Aren't you a little cutie!" I exclaimed petting Pabu. He scurried onto Buckbeak's head and bent over to see into his eyes. Buckbeak gave a big gruff and Pabu gave a squeal. Pabu sat up and just stayed there.

"I think Pabu likes you," Bolin laughed.

* * *

**Hello, I'm sorry this took so long. I was very sick and couldn't get up to write. I hope you liked it. I decided to start off where the season ended. I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How's your family Millennia? How's your grandma?" Tenzin asked the next morning. It was only him an I in the dinning room. Everyone was still sleeping except for the guards.

I sighed and put my cup of tea down. "She's doing alright physically but mentally, I don't know how she is doing. When Grandpa died she went traveling with Zuko around the world."

"I hope Zuko can give her some relief," Tenzin replied taking my empty cup and bringing it into the kitchen. He returned and said "I have a counsel meeting, when Korra wakes up tell her that I'll take her to the city to begin the process of giving people their bending back."

I nodded and he left. I looked around the island wondering if anyone was up and just didn't go to the dinning room. I came across the air bending gates used to teach benders the way air bending is a highly defensive discipline. I bent some water from a little pond and splashed it at the gates. They quickly started going around and around like they were twirling dancers. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. _Be like the wind between the gates._ I slowly made my way into the gates. Closing my eyes I weaved my way in and out between the gates like I was dancing in between them. Like I was one of them.

When I got out of the gates I slowly opened my eyes to see the young earth bender Bolin. I jerked back, scared by his appearance.

"Hi Millennia," Bolin said. He looked confused as to why I jerked back.

"Hello Bolin, you scared me! How long have you been here?" I asked stepping towards him.

"Since you went into the gates," Bolin smiled. "Was that your first try?"

I nodded. "Yes but the movements of air bending and the movements of water bending are the same."

"Really? When Korra first did this, she was flung out."

"Oh? Well, I guess it's my opinion then. I like to think of the wind as the waves of air bending," I replied heading back to the house.

"Wait Millennia!" Bolin yelled running after me.

I turned around with a smile. "Yes?"

"Uhm, well, there's a really good noodle place in the city. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked a little nervous.

I giggled "Of course Bolin."

He sighed of relief as we headed back to the dinning room to see if everyone was up.

* * *

"Tenzin said he would take you to the city to begin the process of giving benders their bending back," I told Korra as she ate her last piece of her breakfast.

"Mmm," She mumbled as she got up to take her plate into the kitchen, "This is going to be a very long process."

"Where is Tenzin anyway?" Pema asked.

"He told me he had a counsel meeting. He didn't say when he would be back though," I told her getting up. "I'm going to go practice my bending," I headed out to the yard where I had enough room to bend.

"Wait!" Korra and the others came running out. "Why don't we all practice?"

I looked at them confused. "You mean, you want to challenge me?"

Korra nodded. "It would be good for all of us. We can go to the pro-bending arena."

I looked at them and then sighed. "Alright."

We went to get Naga and Buckbeak. I saddled Buckbeak, put his bridle on and got on. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around. Bolin was smiling at me, scratching his head.

"You want to get on?" I asked him patting the open seat behind me.

He nodded and looked at the seat. "Uhm," He mumbled trying to find a way to get on.

I laughed, "Use my stirrups. I don't need them."

He put his foot in one, jumped up and put his foot in the other. Naga and Buckbeak walked out of the Bison shelter. Buckbeak squawked and stamped his foot. He began scratching the floor and flapping his wings fast. I stroked his neck calming him down.

"We'll meet you there," Korra said as Naga took off down the road.

I looked back at Bolin and grinned. "Are you ready? Wrap your arms around my waist," Bolin gulped and squeezed my waist.

"Okay Buckbeak, show us what speed really is!" I yelled and kicked Buckbeak.

He squawked and started galloping to the edge of the island. I leaned down and moved my hips with the saddle faster then he was galloping, making him gallop faster to the edge.

"Uh Millennia...," Bolin cried as we came closer to the edge.

"Please call me Mills and hold on tight!" I yelled as Buckbeak jumped off the edge spiraling down towards the water. "Wooohooo!" I screamed pulling back on his reins to tell him to pull up.

Buckbeak pulled up just as his feet hit the water. His wings were tucked, his feet were tucked and so was his tail. When we got to a certain height he pulled his wings out and hovered for a bit until finally he flapped his great wings towards the pro-bending stadium.

"How are you doing back there?" I asked Bolin. Not a word out of him. Buckbeak gave a caw as we soared down to the stadium.

As we landed, there was a big sigh from Bolin but he still didn't actually say anything. Korra and the others stared at us like we were some kind of gods. Bolin detached himself from me and I came down off of Buckbeak. I turned to see what Bolin's expression was. He looked scared. His hair was a mess and he was still sitting like he was hanging on to me.

"Bolin?" Mako said poking his brother.

"That... that... was awesome!" Bolin screamed putting his fists up in the air. Buckbeak gave a chirp and proudly lifted his head.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews will be accepted :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to challenge you first Millennia," Korra said stretching her arms up to the ceiling.

"I think it would be better if you saved your energy for giving people back their bending...," I mumbled walking into the middle of the arena.

"Millennia! I challenge you to an agni kai!" Mako yelled at me. "You can only use fire bending and lightening. No water or blood."

I grinned. "Okay Mako. Let the game begin. But first, you better take that jacket and scarf off."

Mako sighed and took off the scarf, the jacket and his shirt. I went to one side of the arena, Mako went to the other. I breathed in slowly and breathed out. I spread my feet and put my hands up in fighting position. He did the same. We stared at each other waiting for the other to start the match. Bolin, Asami and Korra sat up in the stands while Naga and Buckbeak were having fun outside.

I brought my heel up and slammed it down sending flames to Mako's feet. He jumped and and punched fire balls at me. I sent up a wall of fire to protect from the balls. I encased myself in a cylinder of fire. It started twirling around me. It went faster and faster until it looked and acted like a tornado. I sent it towards Mako and it sucked him up. Well, at least it think it did. When it disappeared Mako was no where to be found. I stayed where I was in fighting position. I heard something step behind me. I shot a stream of fire behind me and turned around. No one was there. I heard a creaking noise come from up at the ceiling. I looked up and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mako getting ready to pounce. I grinned and let down my guard. He jumped from the bar that was holding up the ceiling, put his two hands together and smacked the floor making it burst into flames. I jumped, straightened my arms towards him and pushed them to their sides like I was going to clap. The flames hit Mako right in the chest and he fell backwards.

I cautiously went towards him to see if he was okay. He sprang up to his knee and sent out lightening from his fingers. I smiled. I put my two fingers towards his and with my other hand lined my shoulder, came down to my stomach, went up and the lightening went out of my other two fingers. When the lightening stopped. He sat back on the floor and puffed.

"Is someone out of breath already?" I giggled.

Mako gave me a glare. "You win."

"My turn!" Korra yelled jumping from her seat.

"Korra, you have to save your energy. Besides, it's my turn to challenge her," Bolin smiled as he jumped down from the stands. "Good try bro."

Mako gave a sneer and went up to the stands to sit with a mad looking Korra and a bored Asami.

"Ready for some butt kicking earth bender style?"Bolin yelled as he took off his shirt.

I laughed. "Okay Bolin, whatever you say," and I went into fighting stance. "I'll only use fire and water. No lightening or blood okay?"

"No! Give me all you got!" He exclaimed grinning.

Okay," I mumbled as I bent water from outside into some jars that were in the stadium.

Bolin was the first one to attack and he attacked right after I bent some water into the jars. He gave the ground a hard kick sending rock up from the ground under me. I jumped from the rock, made some ice daggers and threw them at him. He put a rock up to protect him. When I was on the ground and with no more daggers he sent the rock towards me. I cartwheeled to the left and blew fire on the ground. Bolin stamped the ground and the ground under him came up just a little so that the fire wouldn't touch him but now, he could't walk on the regular arena ground on his side anymore. His side was full of flames on the ground. While my side wasn't. I kicked a fire ball at him. He dodged it and started making the ground shake.

I wobbled and tried to get my footing but I couldn't and I fell backwards but I was able to do a back walkover and straighten my balance out. I made a sheet off ice and sent it towards him. When he was ready to protect himself from the one sheet of ice, I split it into dozens of little tiny daggers, like hail. He couldn't protect himself from all of them so most of them hit him. Some made welts on his shoulders and soft spots. Bolin grimaced and made the ground shake again this time sending rocks at me. One hit me in the shoulder and one right in the chest making me topple over. When the floor stopped shaking I sent lightening at him. It hit the panting Bolin in the stomach and he fell to the floor. I ran up a rock coming up from the floor, jumped and landed on Bolin holding his wrists and not letting him get up.

"Well, I was wrong," He panted but still smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked still not letting him get up.

"Yes , I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you getting up? You're much stronger then me. You'll be able to push me off."

"Maybe I like this or maybe I'm just tired," He grinned.

I laughed and let Bolin up. "Nice job, you really had me there with that ground shaking."

"I never was able to use it in pro-bending matches so I thought it would be cool to use it here," He said.

"Are you love birds done yet! I want a go!" Korra yelled obviously frustrated.

"Korra," Tenzin was in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?"

Korra sighed, "Yes Tenzin," As she passed me she said "I want to challenge you tomorrow!" And stormed out.

"I better go with her," Mako said following Korra. "You two have fun."

"Wait for me guys!" Asami yelled as she ran out after them.

"Well... this is awkward," I laughed nervously.

"Would you be willing to go to the noodle place now?" Bolin asked.

I smiled "Sure!"

"But first," He said " Can you teach me how to ride?"

"Buckbeak?" I asked and looked at my best friend. He cawed at me and cocked his head. "Surely! but, you've got to do what I say. No, 'I'm too scared.' okay?"

Bolin gave a big smile and nodded.

* * *

"okay, now that you're on him, let's go for a little walk and trot around the arena," I said. "Ask Buckbeak to walk."

"Walk please," Bolin said. Buckbeak didn't move.

"Kick him gently," I mumbled staring into Buckbeak's eyes. He was up to something.

"Walk," Bolin said and kicked him slightly and Buckbeak took off at a full gallop.

"Lean back and pull on the reins and say hoe!" I yelled to Bolin.

"Hoe hoe hoe!" He gave three quick pulls on the reins and Buckbeak slowed to a walk. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. Can we go to the noodle place now?"

I giggled. "Yes Bolin."

"You can call me Bo sometimes. Saying my name all the time gets annoying," Bolin admitted.

"Okay Bo," I grinned hopping on Buckbeak. "Now Buckbeak, listen to me."

Buckbeak chirped and pawed at the ground. I gave him a little nudge with my left thigh to make him stop. I clucked and he started off at a trot. I kicked him behind the girth and he went into a canter. He cantered all the way out the door and started to gallop. He spread his wings, gave one giant flap at the edge of the walkway and we took off to the city.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in a couple. Reviews will be appreciated :)**


End file.
